In one type of wagering game machine, the game may include a number of states. Such states may include information related to player assets or other game assets. For example, player assets may include personalized assets, such as account information (e.g., account number, balance, credit limit), credits earned, cards dealt, a game play level, tokens earned, progress in an episodic game, a buddy list, a previous best score or achievement, or a game play statistic. It may be desirable to discontinue play on one gaming machine or a game session, and start up play on the same or a different gaming machine with the same state(s) as the player left off. Such persistent state play information can be used in many different ways to increase the enjoyment of players.